


Things You Said After It Was Over

by yamsfreckles



Series: Things You Said (drabbles) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 22: Things you said after it was over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said After It Was Over

Tsukishima shifted the box in his arms and looked up at the unfamiliar apartment building in front of him. What killed him the most was knowing that it would never grow to be familiar to him. Kuroo had dashed any chance of that happening across the rocks. 

When he stepped out of the elevator on the right floor he could immediately tell which apartment was Kuroo’s. The door was wide open and boxes were strewn everywhere, leaving hardly any room to walk. He found the culprit in the kitchen, balancing haphazardly on a stool putting dishes in their new places. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and Kuroo turned to look at him. The latter’s face lit up for a split second before falling slightly, as if suddenly remembering the circumstances. 

Kuroo climbed down – carefully – from the stool and approached Tsukishima slowly. “Hey Tsukki,” he said, faking nonchalance.

Tsukishima nodded and handed the box he was carrying to Kuroo. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows before looking inside. His eyes started watering when he saw all the gifts he had given and made for Tsukki over the course of their year-long relationship.

He met Tsukishima’s eyes, unshed tears gleaming in his eyes. “You could have kept them,” he said gruffly. “They were gifts after all.”

“I don’t like reminders,” Tsukishima said curtly.

Kuroo nodded, looking down slightly. A single tear escaped his eye and he wiped at it furiously.

“You don’t get to do that,” Tsukishima all but growled. “You ended things with me, remember?”

Kuroo just nodded again, willing himself to not cry. He wouldn’t get any sympathy from Tsukki. He didn’t deserve any. “For what it’s worth…I’m sorry,” he finally said.

Sorry? He was sorry? Sorry didn’t fix the fact that Tsukishima had wasted a whole year of his life on a relationship with no future. Sorry didn’t stop his chest from aching when he thought of Kuroo living life without him. Sorry certainly did nothing to make up for the fact that he cried himself to sleep every night because he hurt so much. Sorry had no worth to him. 

“Yeah,” he said, before turning away. It would do no good to rehash things with Kuroo. It would only fill him with more regrets. “Good luck, Kuroo,” he said as he stepped out the doorway, leaving his ex behind with nothing but a box of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
